Nagatha
|species = Snake |gender = Female |height = 2.74 meters long |weight = 22 kilograms |hair= |eyes = Black |era=NoHead era |affiliation=*Order of the NoHeads **Elite NoHeads *Knights of Plague |masters=*Mr. Stupid NoHead *George Thames I *Hell Burnbottom *The Gladiator |apprentices= }} Nagatha (d. 9 January, 2042) was a long, green female snake that belonged to the NoHeads and later the Knights of Plague. In Hell Burnbottom she had a special bond. After Burnbottom's initial downfall, he used Nagatha to assist in his rebirth. Just prior to the Battle of Bast Castle, Nagatha was killed by Sebiscuits Cardarphen in 2033, but was later found by the Gladiator and brought back to life. In 2041, she attacked Percy, but he managed to survive. Biography Early life Nagatha was born as the result of cloning technology in the fourth NoHead base. Not much was known about Nagatha’s early life. She first served under Mr. Stupid NoHead for a long time. It was unknown whether Hell Burnbottom owned Nagatha before his fall in 2020, or if he had found her in the fifth base. Either way, Hell Burnbottom inherited ownership of her, and she served him quite loyally. Between the wars After the Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base, Nagatha was discovered by the S.M.S.B. Despite feeble resistance, she was locked in a basement by Baby Intelligence. Many thought her to be dead, but the snake survived for months until George Thames II located Nagatha after helping her escape the cellar. Nagatha was undaunted, however, and traveled to the MBH, where she found Baby Intelligence finishing the tests of application with Becca Smith. The two engaged in a duel, neither able to gain the advantage. Realizing she could not win, Nagatha took advantage of the distraction to aid her escape. As Smith flew off to get the police, Nagatha infested the girl's bracelet with venom (unbeknownst to Becca), forcing Baby Intelligence to desert the fight in order to save Becca. Nagatha was presumably aware of Master Intelligence's persona in that in a tight situation, he would choose saving people over apprehending evildoers. Nagatha successfully made a getaway, while the venom-infested bracelet was later dislodged due to Baby Intelligence. Afterwards, Nagatha realized that the NoHeads were gone, and decided that if she must go she would go the way of any snake pet. At some point, Fobble Myra Gordon stumbled upon Nagatha at Thames' house. In 2031, Gordon was tortured by Whammo Fireball and the Lunch Money Bandit, as the two criminals-turned-Elite NoHeads intended to find Nagatha's whereabouts. When Hell Burnbottom received his answer, the Lunch Money Bandit placed a short-term memory wipe on her so that she would not report it. They went to George Thames’ workshop, where Hell Burnbottom’s ghost placed another short-term memory wipe on George and freed Nagatha, having Whammo Apparate to Bast Castle with Nagatha in tow. Third NoHead War Return of Hell Burnbottom Hell Burnbottom used Nagatha to help him regain strength and a basic physical form after spending many years as a ghost, following his duel with Lindsay Kellerman, during which he was struck down and pushed into a deep pit. During the plot to bring Burnbottom back, Nagatha further kept guard of the new headquarters, Bast Castle. Her underlining of his heritage to Mr. Stupid NoHead only furthered her mystique to him. In the summer of 1994, Nagatha, along with Burnbottom and Whammo, sought shelter in the abandoned Bast Castle until they could instigate the plan to capture Lindsay. Nagatha alerted Burnbottom to the presence of Jonathan, an orphan who had overheard a discussion between Whammo and Burnbottom. Soon after, Nagatha slithered past Jonathan and alerted Burnbottom, and the Dark Lord murdered the boy. Upon Hell Burnbottom’s rebirth via the capture of Kellerman, Nagatha was slithering around the tower that the event took place, and was promised that she could feed on the girl’s corpse after her master had killed her. She was deprived of this promise when Lindsay escaped. Decapitation Nagatha was protected by what appeared to be an invisible force field that deflected most weaponry. This allowed her to participate in the final duel, between Hell Burnbottom and Sebiscuits Cardarphen. She stood by as Burnbottom deflected the first strike and fired beams at Sebiscuits, which the cyborg blocked. As mutant and mutant clashed with lightning, Nagatha was ready to attack, attempting to strike the preoccupied teenager from behind. Cardarphen noticed her and threw the tendrils above into the ceiling causing the ceiling to collapse in front of Burnbottom. He then turned to see Nagatha and called his sword back to him. reignited his sword. After he swung the blade in one upward stroke, beheaded Nagatha, who squawked loudly as her body slumped onto the ground, while Burnbottom screamed in rage. In his fury, Burnbottom released a shock-wave of dark energy. Cardarphen took the hit and fell off the ramp, where he was trapped and strangled by a pair of vines, ending his life. Resurgence After Nagatha’s death, the NoHeads were attacked, and during the ensuing battle, Cygnus Evans was turned to stone, Whammo Fireball was immolated, and Hell Burnbottom was blown up and killed by the S.M.S.B.’s combined efforts. Eventually, Nagatha’s corpse was recovered and salvaged by the Gladiator, an unusually powerful Dark mutant, in August 2033, mere months after the battle. The Gladiator brought her to Transylvania Quarters in a capsule. There, he brought her back to life by unknown means, and took her under his custody. Nagatha served the Gladiator and the Knights of Plague, which the Gladiator was just barely forming when he found her. Second Cold War Encounter with Master Intelligence In 2035, Master Intelligence received wind of Nagatha's rebirth. Whilst trying to get to the bottom of it, Master Intelligence, alone, met the Gladiator for the first time, and Nagatha was present by her Master's desk during the introduction. Realizing the Gladiator was too dangerous to be left alive, Master Intelligence drew his sword and attempted to cut him down, but to no avail, as the Gladiator Apparated away with Nagatha in tow. Master Intelligence immediately realized it was the Gladiator who had brought Nagatha back from the dead. Search for the Orb of Power Meeting at Transylvania Quarters In 2041, Nagatha was present at the Meeting at Transylvania Quarters. When the Knights of Plague were jeering at Alicia and the Monroe family’s humiliation, the great snake got agitated, disliked the noise, opened its mouth wide, and hissed angrily, but to deaf ears. The Gladiator, after stroking the angry snake, called for silence. Near the end of the meeting, the Gladiator’s prisoner, who was Alicia, was murdered by the Dark Lord by means of high-voltage lightning and fed to Nagatha. Attack on the MBH Nagatha was later sent by the Gladiator to locate a vantage point in the MBH where the Knights of Plague could enter. Upon arriving, she launched a surprise assault on Master Intelligence, while the latter was investigating a disturbance with Sebiscuits Cardarphen and Andromeda. Nagatha clashed with all three S.M.S.B. members, and the serpent bit Master Intelligence before coiling herself around the S.M.S.B. Grandmaster to hold him in place for the Gladiator. However, Andromeda came to her Master's assistance, using a Blasting Beam against the snake, knocking her out cold. Recovering quickly, Nagatha reemerged, only to be struck by fire hurled to her by Andromeda. Andromeda then assaulted her with telekinesis, forcing the snake out of the broken window. Death In the Battle of Transylvania, Nagatha was accidentally killed by high-voltage lightning when Andromeda grabbed the Gladiator's collar just as the dark mutant fired a killing shot intended for Lindsay Kellerman. Nagatha was notable for her efficiency (which is something not to take lightly; usually — especially because most evil henchmen are clumsy and botch up every plan). Until she was killed, Nagatha succeeded at every task Mr. Stupid NoHead, Hell Burnbottom, and the Gladiator gave her, and due to that, the Gladiator, shocked that he had killed his snake, sadly mourned for her, right before turning his attention and rage towards Master Intelligence as he proceeded to free the other members. Physical description Nagatha was a large, green snake, roughly nine feet long and as thick as a woman’s arm. She had slit-like nostrils and no rattle. Personality and traits Nagatha was completely loyal to Hell Burnbottom. While she remained aloof, if not malevolent, to most others (with the exception of Mr. Stupid NoHead and Rotta Hecks), she obeyed Burnbottom completely, and seemed to enjoy being close to him, as she often slithered up to his shoulders to receive his affection. She was also shown to be very intelligent and was able to understand the concept of strategies and plans, due to her being made and not born. She was rather cunning and deceptive, and seemed to have understood how humans behaved. Nagatha was known to complete any of the tasks given to her by Mr. Stupid NoHead, Hell Burnbottom, or the Gladiator, with complete success. Unlike most henchmen in children's books who are portrayed as rather comical and bubbly compared to their boss, Nagatha is a dark and mysterious lackey, matching well with the wickedness and charisma displayed by all three of her owners. Powers and abilities Nagatha was extremely deadly in combat, just like her masters. She was very fast, capable of striking her enemies with great dexterity and speed, and was able to hold her own against mutants on several occasions. Nagatha was also strong and was able to hold Master Intelligence in place by wrapping him up in her thick, strong coils when she attacked him in the MBH. If not for Andromeda's Blasting Beam, Nagatha's physical strength would have allowed her to hold Master Intelligence in her coils until the Gladiator had arrived. Nagatha was a venomous snake and a single bite could result in a wound that was slow to heal. Though her venom was not always fatal, it made it difficult for wounds to close and Percy's injuries continued to bleed long after Nagatha had bitten him. If bitten at a vital location, it can result in fatal blood loss within a short amount of time. While the origins are never explored, Nagatha had a strong telepathic bond with her masters she served and was capable of speaking to them over long distances. Relationships Hell Burnbottom .]] Hell Burnbottom had a special relationship with Nagatha, as she was his pet and accomplishment. Burnbottom had strong feelings for Nagatha that he had for no one besides his parents; they were the only people that he had ever cared about. He was able to understand her hissing, as seen when she warned him of Jonathan’s arrival and he understood her perfectly. He was also able to communicate with her silently and across great distances. This was due to her cloning nature, which gave her a link to the NoHeads like the five RC units. Hell Burnbottom was also able to possess Nagatha. Before his return, Burnbottom sent her on several missions, such as infiltrating the MBH in 2027. He allowed her to consume the corpses of those he killed as a reward, like that of Lindsay Kellerman, though this one backfired and this method also served as a way for him to dispose of bodies. Burnbottom apologized to Nagatha when he could not feed Lindsay to her, as she had escaped. Unlike many of his subordinates, Burnbottom did not punish Nagatha for failures. Hell Burnbottom was enraged when Nagatha was cut down by Sebiscuits with the hero’s sword, and he finally killed him in retaliation. Nagatha was the first of the group to be destroyed. The Gladiator The Gladiator had a special relationship with Nagatha, as she was his pet and accomplishment. The Gladiator had strong feelings for Nagatha that he had for no one else; she was the only person he had ever cared about. He was able to understand her hissing, he was also able to communicate with her silently and across great distances. This was due to the fact that he had reincarnated her. The Gladiator was also able to possess Nagatha. The Gladiator sent her on several missions, such as infiltrating the MBH in 2041. He allowed her to consume the corpses of those he killed as a reward, like that of Alicia, though this method also served as a way for him to dispose of bodies. Unlike many of his subordinates, the Gladiator did not punish Nagatha for failures. The Gladiator was enraged when Nagatha was destroyed by Andromeda, and he attempted to kill her in retaliation. Nagatha was the first of the group to be destroyed. Mr. Stupid NoHead Like the Gladiator, Mr. Stupid NoHead had a special relationship with Nagatha, as she was his pet and possible creation. It is speculated that she was the only person he had ever cared about. He was able to understand her hissing, he was also able to communicate with her silently and across great distances. Like her future owners, Mr. Stupid NoHead allowed her to consume the corpses of those he killed as a reward, though this method also served as a way for him to dispose of bodies. Unlike many of his subordinates, Mr. Stupid NoHead rarely punished Nagatha for failures. Knights of Plague Nagatha was aloof and indifferent to the Knights of Plague as a whole, but sometimes could be irritated by them, as she hissed angrily at their loud laughter at the Monroe family, to which none of them took notice until the Gladiator ordered their silence for her sake. She would have been glad to devour any Knights of Plague that her master permitted, as a form of punishment for their failure. Because of this, many of the Knights of Plague were terrified of Nagatha for her deadly and ruthless behavior. Although Nagatha was the Gladiator’s snake, Becca Smith also seemed to care for the animal as well. Not only did she willingly take care of her, Becca also seemed to think Nagatha was gorgeous, though nearly anyone else would say otherwise, and believed she was very clever, which was true, as Nagatha had never failed outright in any mission she was assigned to. Becca very much valued Nagatha’s unusual intelligence for a henchman as well. Enemies Nagatha was frequently used by both Hell Burnbottom and the Gladiator to kill others, or to dispose of their dead bodies. In 2031, Burnbottom promised Nagatha that she could devour Lindsay Kellerman after he had killed her. However, she was denied this when Lindsay escaped from the graveyard shortly after the promise was made. It was likely that Jonathan met that intended fate, sometime in 2031. Burnbottom threatened Whammo with being fed to Nagatha if Master Intelligence learned about the plot to bring him back to life. Under the Gladiator’s service, Nagatha disposed of the body of Alicia. She also attacked Percy but he survived the bites after Andromeda had a vision on it and he was quickly aided. Etymology "Naga" is "snake" in Sanskrit. Behind the scenes Although Nagatha was in the tower during the rebirth of Hell Burnbottom, she was not seen during that sequence. The reasons for this are unclear. In a deleted scene, Rotta destroys her there, but this cannot be considered canon as Nagatha dies shortly before the Battle of Bast Castle at Sebiscuits Cardarphen’s hand. There is no known species of venomous snake matching Nagatha's description; therefore, she was most likely a species of snake born of Alchemy. This would also account for her unusually high level of intelligence, far beyond that of a normal snake. Another possibility for her mismatching description was that she was once a normal snake, but was heavily modified by Mr. Stupid NoHead's Dark mutantry, and granted her such venomous aspect, as his own body had been. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references Category:Battle of Transylvania fatalities Category:Females Category:Snakes Category:NoHead individuals Category:2042 deaths Category:Killed by Sebiscuits Cardarphen Category:Killed by Andromeda Category:Villains Category:Meeting at Transylvania Quarters participants Category:Plot to restore Hell Burnbottom participants Category:Knights of Plague